WWE One-Shots
by MockingbirdNivans
Summary: [Reader Inserts] I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions as to what this is judging by the title. I'm slowly reposting all my work from my wrestling blog on to here, so yeah. Tumblr: it-should-have-been-me Rating will likely change as I upload as will the character tags. I DO NOT take requests.
1. Intimacy (Dean Ambrose)

"What are we?"

The question was rhetorical. Or, at least it was at some point in time. Did it really need an answer? Yeah, of course it did. The trashed environment surrounding the pair seemed to agree as well.

So why couldn't you part your lips?

Neither of you had planned for things to come this far. It was meant to be a hit and run. You didn't mean to tug at the organ that pumped blood through his body. Fuck, there wasn't suppose to be any interaction after that heated handful, but there was. Lots of them.

The countless carnal encounters that ensued.

Quickly followed by the furtive kisses and small tokens of words.

It was too deceptive.

Now that the situation was towering above one more than the other, the air dried up and made it almost unbearable on the throat. The two of you knew from the start, regardless of platonic or sexual, it had always been one-sided. Your throat attempted to swallow, but found itself practically choking on your words. Your eyes threatened to slip to the side to get a quick glance at the shaggy haired man, but were miraculously able to control yourself.

Over the years you heard endless compliments about his baby blue eyes, but you wouldn't know. Because yours never met his. Why start now?

"We're nothing."


	2. Pumpkin Eater (Roman Reigns) (NSFW)

"We… s-shouldn't be doing this." The female shakily breathed out as her hands clung on to the Samoan's broad shoulders. For a moment he was passive towards the comment and continued on working his lips around the crook of neck. In rhythm with his mouth, his hands selfishly felt and groped around her body, searching for the parts he liked best. (Y/N)'s hand snuck down to his chest, pressing against him as another small mewl of guilt infused protest slipped past her throat.

"Shh," Roman hushed, his hands eagerly acquainting themselves with her buttocks, "Just don't think about it, babybirl."

Soon after the half-assed attempt to comfort the guilt eating away at her, his lips met her in a lustful embrace. This was so wrong, he mind screamed, but fuck, it felt so great. She couldn't refuse it even if she wanted to. Her libido had gone neglected for so long, it need a sense of relief right. fucking. now.

Even if there was more than one person waiting back home for one you, you'd just have to push in the far corner of the room. Much like he had.


	3. Q & Gay (Becky Lynch)

The (h/c) haired woman nodded in agreement with Punk's response to a fan's question as she took a small sip of water.

Aw, man. This was her first Q&A session at Comic Con and hadn't expected the place to be so packed. Let alone fun. Wrestling fans were known to fall in either of the following categories: marks, attitude-era fags, or ass kissers. Surprisingly, everyone was pretty laid-back. Regardless, she had yet to answer any questions out of pure shyness. Being timid was never a personality trait of hers, but with this being her first Q&A session, and at Comic Con no less, she couldn't help it.

"You okay?" The person sitting on the side whispered. (Y/N) turned to the side and met with a certain Irish woman.

" I'm good." She whispered back with a small smile. In return, Becky gave a slight nod, side-eyeing (Y/N)'s once shaking foot underneath the table. As (Y/N) turned back to her original position, she couldn't help but keep the tiniest of dorky smiles. It was sweet asking about how she was doing. Small and probably meaningless, but sweet.

"Uh, my question is specifically for (Y/N)…" A young man, no older than her, nervously stood up fidgeting in his awkward stance. At this, the female couldn't help but let a small, unheard giggle fly past her lips. He looked just how she felt. "I near you're single and was wondering i-if you maybe… wanted to do something after the show?"

The woman blinked for a brief moment. The small smile on her face slowly becoming crooked. Gee, she definitely wasn't expecting something like that. And it didn't help that some of the people around clapped and wolf-whistled at his boldness. She didn't wanna hurt his feelings, bu-

" 'aye now, son" Finn began with a feint tone of jest. Oh, good. Maybe Finn could let him down slowly with some sugar-coated lie. "If yer wanting to take her out, yer gonna half to wait in line behind me."

Well, that went a whole other direction.

(Y/N) cleared her throat in hopes of soothing the awkwardness that had overtaken her. Boy, things were about to take a violent u-turn.

"Sorry to disappoint" she laughed nervously as she spoke, "but you guys are barking up the wrong tree."

Silence.

And then-

"Kyaaa~! Please marry me, (Y/N)!" A woman sitting in the back rows cried out. This was soon followed by a few other females in the audience proclaiming their apparent true love and screaming out some rather naughty comments. One of them even went as far as flashing their breasts. To this, (Y/N) quickly shielded her eyes in an attempt to hide her creeping up blush.

"I hope you're legal." She joked, trying to calm down her burning cheeks.

"Honey, I'm old enough to be your mom." The flasher called back.

"Oh my goodness." Was all she could replied as she laughed and slowly dropped her hands.

"Never would've expected you of all people to be so popular with the ladies." Sheamus commented, a shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

The rest of the event ran by smoothly. Since the 'coming out of the closet' episode, (Y/N) felt more relaxed. Sure, there were still the occasional flirty coments from both genders, but all in all, it was pretty great. However, as the event slowly unfolded, (Y/N) noticed how distant Becky had become since then. The other's hadn't seemed to noticed, considering she still maintained her cheery nature when speaking. The (e/c) eyed female immediately became paranoid. Was she homophobic? Did she feel uncomfortable being around you? Tsk. The paranoia ate at the back of your head all the way until the end.

(Y/N) walked back to the parking lot, searching for her car as her eyes were glued to the orange-haired woman walking in front of her. Her teeth sunk against her lower lip, unsure if to lay out the plan and execute it. Things weren't looking to good so far, but nothing ventured nothing gained, as they say.

She took in a huge breath of air before quickening her pace. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when Becky snapped her body around, and asked almost distressed:

"Do you maybe wanna go out sometime?"


	4. Behind Closed Doors (Bray Wyatt) (NSFW)

_A second Wyatt family member is implied. You choose who it be._

"I was so sure it was you" Bray uttered, "I was so absolutely sure."

"Br-" Despite the initial confidence, your voice quickly cowered back into the burning confines of your throat as his next words fell to a frighteningly low tone.

"You were our sister," he murmured, "and yet you've heedlessly tainted our brother."

Your mind darted in different directions, unsure of which one to take to find your voice. Bray's delusional obsession over you had finally blown out of proportion. His overbearing manner had secretly driven you to commit immoral acts with whom closest to you. It wasn't planned nor much of a surprise when it concurred. Through the passing time, craving eyes intersected frequently. There was always something there, but neither had acted until recently. Unfortunately, neither of you had accounted for Bray's thoughts on the matter, knowing full well about his illusive state of mind.

"Unless…" His eyes wandered off as he cogitated an intruding thought. You hated when he was in this bearing state. The outcome was never an amiable one. Not a second passed when his face was practically brushing against yours. His hands shaped around the sides of your cheeks, gently embracing a good grip of your jaw. The pair of eyes connected and remained as he finished his concluding thought. "…it was the other way around?"

" _No!_ " You squeaked out, visibly panicked. You were frightened as it was with Bray's intrusive demeanor, but you would be beyond terrified if he entered into those psychotic tendencies.

"All your bright colors have been ruined by the unwelcomed gray" He continued in his current transitory state. His hands slowly slipped away from your skin, leaving chills to crawl around your body. Carnal desires casted against his eyes, soon taking in your full figure. Your eyes widened, immediately recognizing the devious look in his eyes.

"Let's rid you of your impurity."


End file.
